Rich Girl Falls For Farmer
by Monkeefan42
Summary: Texas in the 1800's. 18 year old Valerie is a rich society girl in Texas and a Northerner-Mike is a poor farmer who lives in a strict Texan household with his Mother. He supports his mom by selling his crops. Four years earlier, Mike had saved Valerie from nearly falling off a cliff ,her horses having seen a snake. She fell for him, and this led to an affair...


**Rich Girl Falls for Farmer**

**Setting:**** Texas in the 1800's. 18 year old Valerie is a rich society girl in Texas and a Northerner-Mike is a poor farmer who lives in a strict Texan household with his Mother. He supports his mom by selling his crops. Four years earlier, Mike had saved Valerie from nearly falling off a cliff ,her horses having seen a snake. She fell for him, and this led to an affair. They visit each other late at night, the lovemaking taking place in his barn. Valerie flees the South and goes to California, once she finds out that she is pregnant with his child, not able to face him and scared to death of what he would say. When Valerie's mother finds out that the child is Mike's, she disowns her only child, leaving Valerie to fend for herself. Due to the lack of money and food, the baby is only 5 pounds when he is born. She names him Michael after the man she loves, and by the time the baby is three, her mom has passed, and Valerie inherits the family fortune, able to support herself and the baby. By the time the baby is four years old, Valerie feels it's time to tell Mike about it since they are both 22, and in her mind, adults.**

Valerie tugged the reins carefully to stop the horses, hesititating. She really didn't want to do this, but she knew it had to be done sometime before the boy was grown up. Her four year old son gently tapped his mom's shoulder. Even at the age of four, her son bore a striking resemblance to her lover of four years ago, Michael. "Are we here yet,Mama?" The small boy nuzzled her arm, holding his bear close. "We're here honey. Let me help you out of the carriage". Living in poverty for 3 years had changed Valerie. Her voluptuous figure was now very thin. She still looked younger than she was, but she looked more mature. She no longer wore frilly dresses, preferring to wear pants and lace tops, something that women didn't wear during this time. Little Michael had her gray eyes, and her smile, but otherwise, he looked a lot like his father. He was tall for his age, his hair dark brown. He even had his father's smirk which he would give his mom whenever he said something smart.

"Come on Mikey, I got you". She picked up the small boy out of the carriage and carried him to Michael's house, hoping he still lived there. The small boy ran ahead of her once she put him down."Look mama, look!" the boy pointed at the roof of the house. Sure enough, Mike Sr. was working on the roof, patching up a few holes. Is that him, mama?! He looked at her excitedly, his gray eyes wide. "That's him son. Don't scare him". Little Mike shielded his eyes from the glare of the sun, and looked up at the roof. "Hello sir?" Losing Valerie had made Mike very bitter, and he peered down at the boy angrily. "Get away son before I get the dogs after you! " The small boy began to cry, and Mike sighed, heading down the ladder" I'm sorry I yelled, little fella. It's just that I've had a lot of people trespassin' lately."

Little Mike sniffled and looked up at his dad. "I-I just came because my mama brought me." He wiped at his eyes and hugged his bear close, his father's eyes widening when he sees his own face in the little boy's. "Your mama? Oh god." He whispered to himself, confused, but when he saw the girl at the gate, his eyes welled up with tears. "Valerie…Valerie is that you?'' Valerie nodded. "I'm sorry I kept away from you for so long…I didn't mean to..'' Mike went over to her and cupped her face. As soon as he looked into her eyes, he started to cry, hugging her close. "Why did you leave me?'' he choked out, clinging to her. Was it something I said or did? Valerie took a deep breath, sniffling. "I'm sorry Mike. I really am. ''She began to tell him the story of how Mike was born and why she left . "Valerie…." He starts to say once she finishes telling him. "You should have told me.'' "Truth is, I never forgot you.' 'He sighed. "We fell for each other fast…You changed my life forever, and you took the time to teach me how to read and write…I love you more than words can describe. That's why I waited for you. I'd Wait until I got old and gray" Valerie looked at him shyly. ''Little Mike is a good boy…I hope you don't mind if we visit today''. Mike shook his head ''No I don't mind at all. I just can't believe he's mine…and how much he looks like me.'' He headed over to the little boy and gave him a gentle hug. ''Hi little fella. I'm your papa. I'm sorry I got you sad.'' The small boy smiled and hugged him back ''Mama talks about you an awful lot…she say you're really smart!" Mike chuckled softly. "I'm nowhere near as smart as you or your mama" he set the boy on his lap, and gave him a hug. Mike was in disbelief. He always wanted to start a family but only wanted to have one with Valerie. He understood how giving birth to Mike had left her in a weak state, but he didn't mind if she couldn't have any more children. What was important was that they both came back to him. He smiled softly to himself as he helped Valerie and his son into the house." You never, changed, Val" he said to himself. "You're still my girl."


End file.
